wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Dreamer
t h e d r e a m e r I the egg was found alone in the night. its shell was the purest silver imaginable, finer than the queen's treasures. it was as if the shell were liquid moonlight, contained in a single glass bowl. bright flecks danced, appeared, and disappeared on the shell like fireflies, each an equally perfect shade of gold or bronze. a skywing patrol had seen the two full moons' light flash off the egg's shell. they flew down in perfect formation, curious. "what should we do with it, general?" asked a ruby-red dragoness. a massive orange dragon picked up the egg with a surprisingly gentle touch. "it appears to be nightwing...or at least part nightwing," he said. "we should take it to the queen." a small, clementine-orange dragoness missing her right eye hissed. "no! we must kill it where it lies." she lashed out with her talons, attempting to knock the egg out of her general's talons the orange dragon bit down on her hand, pulling the dragoness off balance. "no. queen cardinal decides." he spread his wings and took off, his troops following. II the queen examined the egg, her matte red talons turning it over delicately. "where did you find it?" she asked. "the edge of the kingdom, ma'am, the edge closest to the ocean," said the general. "hmm," cardinal sid to herself. "well, i suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a nightwing dragonet with us, either until its parents come searching for it or until it can take care of itself." "who is to raise it?" asked one of the soldiers. "my servant, gold, shall raise the dragonet," said the queen, gesturing to a orange dragoness with gold underscales at her side. "yes, your majesty," she said in a melodic voice. the egg shook in the queen's talons. she set it on the floor, unsure of what to do. a crack spiderwebbed across the egg, and a white talon poked a small hole in the egg. a back leg kicked out part of the shell, followed by a tail. the rest of the egg fell away, revealing the dragonet inside. it-no, the dragonet was female, she,- was a deep purple, fading to white on her underscales, forearms, and back legs. gold specks were scattered across her scales like stars. she had beautiful mane of ink-black spikes, like an icewing. her wings were the same black, with nightwing star-scales in shades of blue, purple, and silver, forming elegant swirling patterns. her eyes were black, pure black, with swirling galaxies and stars scattered within them. her eyes seemed to hold the heavens within them, infinite wisdom within her. the dragonet looked around curiously. gold scooped the dragonet up in her talon, holding it lovingly. "it...it's blind!" a soldier spat. "it's half icewing!" another hissed. "kill it!" "i shall love her just as if she were my own dragonet!" gold exclaimed, holding it closer. "leave. all of you," ordered cardinal. "gold, you'll stay in the nursery tonight with the dragonet." III the icewings snuck into the kingdom unnoticed. the trio wore black hooded cloaks to conceal their reflective scales. they were like shadows in the night. they slipped by the sleeping guard outside the nursery. the small cave had three adults, two with eggs about to hatch and one with a dragonet. the largest icewing of the three nodded at the sleeping dragonet and skywing. the smallest plucked the dragonet from the nest delicately, wrapping it in a thick, blue, woolen blanket. the skywing who had been with the dragonet stirred in her sleep. the icewings turned, their cloaks flowing silently like liquid shadow. they made their way out of the kingdom, towards the mudwing border. when they were a good distance away, they spread their wings, revealing their moonlike scales. the smallest icewing handed the dragonet to the third icewing, who clutched it close to their heart. they flew back to the icewing kingdom silently, taking every precaution to not wake the dragonet. when they reached the great cliff that protected their home, they were greeted by a patrol of seven icewings, each ranging from pale blue to bone-white in color. "have you got the dragonet?" asked a muscular, pale-blue icewing. "yes," answered the largest one, tossing his head and revealing a scarred, yet attractive, blue face. he flicked his tail and the medium-sized icewing revealed the dragonet. the scarred icewing continued. "the dragonet is female, no doubt half nightwing. she certainly looks like dusting, though." the big blue icewing smiled slightly. "she certainly does. they have the exact same face." the dragonet stirred, then opened her eyes. "great moons, she's blind!" exclaimed the scarred dragon. "get her to the queen," ordered the blue dragon. IV the queen's throne room was made completely of ice. her throne was a deep blue, almost unnatural ice, and the walls were the palest blue imaginable. varying shades of blue swirled through the floor almost magically. the queen herself was bright white. she wore a simple crown made of braided gold and silver with a single sapphire resting on her forehead. she examined the dragonet. she sighed and tapped the floor twice, the sound echoing in the silent room. minutes later, an icewing servant appeared with the queen's daughter. she was the spitting image of her mother, but had a slight blue hue to her horns. she was muscular yet elegant, perfect material for a queen. "lilja, dear," said the queen. "we've retrieved the stolen dragonet. it-er, she- is blind. would you please...?" "yes, snowstorm," she said with a sigh, approaching the dragonet. she picked it up delicately, and muttered a few words. the dragonet's eyes shone with new light. "she can see now." the dragonet was set down on the floor and looked around curiously. "find someone to take care of the dragonet-what's her mother's name, dusty? dusting? find someone related to her," the queen ordered. "if it wouldn't be too much trouble," the scarred blue dragon said, "i'd like to take care of her." "fine," said the queen with a flick of her tail. "everyone is dismissed." V ~ten years later~ dreamer was standing in the icewing palace. she couldn't remember how she got there- hadn't she just gone to sleep? text text text text Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)